Bocah
by Yue Hazen
Summary: AU – Hinata itu.../"Gue pernah dikatain barang imporan dari Indonesia, coba"/"Gue bakal bilang ke dia kalo kerjaan lo di kamar Cuma nonton b*k*p"/Full OoC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : GaaHina**

**Genre : Drama / Humor?**

**Warning : OoC, AU, typos, no EYD, bahasa suka-suka author, Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**Bocah**

**.**

Kalau misalnya kalian masuk kawasan Konoha Daigaku dan langsung bertanya kepada orang yang kalian temui – siapapun orang itu –, bertanya mahasiswa paling ceroboh di KoDai, mereka pasti menjawab, "Hinata"

Siapa mahasiswa paling sarap se-KoDai, jawabannya masih tetea sama, "Hinata"

Siapa mahasiswa yang sangat kekanak-kanakan? Siapa lagi kalau bukan "Hinata"

Lalu, siapa yang paling cerewet? "Hinata," kemudian pasti dilanjutkan dengan kalimat ini, "Buset dah, itu cewek. Cablak banget mulutnya, ceplas-ceplos gak bisa diem. Gue pernah dikatain barang imporan dari Indonesia, coba. Cuma gara-gara rambut gue kayak duren, lancip-lancip kuning gak jelas. Shit banget, kan? Waktu gue pengen jitak kepalanya, eh dia malah ngeluarin puppy eyes no jutsu. Ck, mana wajahnya imut lagi. Kan gue jadi gak tega"

Yah, ini sih kalau kalian bertanya kepada pemuda hiper-aktif berambut duren kuning dengan mata biru-biru sedikit putih.

Kenapa Hinata terkenal?

Ya karena ketidakjelasannya yang disebut di atas.

Dan juga..

Karena dia seorang Hyuuga.

Kenapa dengan Hyuuga?

Hmmm, Hyuuga termasuk jajaran klan elit di Jepang.

Terus?

Tapi ke-elit-an Hyuuga tidak ada hubungannya dengan ketenaran Hinata.

Ada beberapa alasan pokok (selain dia aneh, ingat pertanyaan-pernyataan di atas)

Hinata terkenal karena dia putri Rektor KoDai, Hiashi Hyuuga.

Satu.

Dan catat itu baik-baik. Supaya kalian tidak membuat masalah dengan Hinata kalau tidak ingin di DO secara tidak terhormat oleh Bapak Rektor kita.

Alasan kedua.

Hmmm, siapa yang tidak ingat adegan 'kuli masuk kampus'? Semua pasti tidak akan lupa..

.

"Lo yang ngerusakin tablet gue?," Neji berdiri menjulang, mendesis pelan. Dia memandang tajam Hinata yang sedang duduk menikmati ramen di kantin kampus, yang sama sekali tidak peduli pada semua ucapannya.

Si indigo juga tidak peduli dengan siku milik cewek blonde yang berkali-kali menyodok lengannya. Ino – teman sejati Hinata, takut melihat tampang sangar Neji yang sedang kumat, aneh bin keren.

Tengah Hyuuga itu juga tidak peduli dengan orang se-kantin yang menjadikan mereka berdua objek tontonan. Dua Hyuuga yang sedang bertengkar.

Sebal karena tidak ditanggapi si adik, Neji berinisiatif….

Sreett…

…menggendong Hinata pulang supaya dia puas memarahi si adik. Nggendongnya gak elit, cuy. Tahu kuli yang sedang pose mengangkut beras di bahunya, kan? Lha Neji sekarang sedang meniru pose itu, dengan Hinata sebagai karung beras.

Lalu Neji mendesis lagi, "Lo harus diberi pelajaran biar gak nyentuh barang orang lain tanpa izin lagi "

"KYAAA. Gue mau diperkosa Neji, tolongin gue dong, " jeritan keluar dari mulutnya.

Ino hanya bisa diam, tidak ingin ikut-ikutan dua Hyuuga yang memang sarapnya sedang kumat.

"Diem gak lo! "

"Yang nolongin gue, gue jadiin suami, deh – kalo cowok, " tangannya memukul-mukul punggung Neji, kakinya mengayun liar.

Rontaan makin keras saat Neji melangkah – berniat meninggalkan kantin yang sudah penuh sesak.

Yang ada dipikiran Neji sekarang adalah pulang dan memberikan hukuman Hinata yang sudah merusak tablet kesayangannya.

Sebenarnya uang Hyuuga berkarung-karung, Neji bisa beli lagi. Yang jadi masalah, foto-foto simpanan Neji di dalamnya. Dari jaman Neji menjadi stalker Tenten sampai sudah grepeh-grepeh cewek itu, tabletnya selalu setia mengabadikan wajah gadis cantik berambut cepol coklat keturunan China.

Tidak tahu apa yang sudah dilakukan si adik pada tablet miliknya, barang itu ko'id-dead-mati-meninggal-error atau apapun itu, hancur sehancur-hancurnya. Dari mulai _casing_ yang mulanya berwarna putih berubah jadi hitam sampai _memory_ yang tidak berbentuk– tidak ada yang bisa diselamatkan.

"Kalo lo gak nurunin gue…," suara _sound system_ nikahannya Nia Ramadhani sama siapapun itu mah kalah keras disbanding suara Hinata saat ini, "…gue bakal bilang ke Tenten kalo kerjaan lo di kamar Cuma nonton bokep"

Apa yang Naruto bilang terbukti, kan. Hinata itu cablak, omongannya tidak diatur, suaranya keras pula.

Dan karena ucapannya tadi, para penonton sekarang sedang menutup mulut – menahan ketawa supaya suaranya tidak terlalu keras. Neji mah jangan ditanya, wajahnya merah – malu banget, cuy.

Tapi dia tetep diam –maju terus pantang berhenti, apalagi mundur.

"Gue juga bakal ngaduin ke dia kalo kasur lo banjir mulu tiap pagi gara-gara lo mimpi basah. Terus setelah gue ngintip malem-malem, ternyata lo nyebut-nyebut namanya sambil mendesah-desah gak jelas waktu tidur. Lo pasti mimpi lagi ngapa-ngapain dia, iya kan ? "

Neji masih diam, tidak terlalu peduli dengan semua orang yang sudah tidak menutup mulut, langsung ngakak.

"Cepet turunin gue, woey. Ato lo mau gue bener-bener bilang ke dia rahasia lo yang tadi ? "

Ck, rahasia yang mana, Hinata ? Kan semuanya sudah keluar dari mulutmu. Orang-orang yang nonton di sekelilingmu juga sudah tahu.

Dan beruntunglah Hinata karena setelah sampai di rumah, semua penghuni rumah membelanya – Hiashi, Kaa-san, Hanabi-chan. Dan Neji hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

.

Musim panas kali ini benar-benar parah. Selain karena panjang hari sepertinya bertambah, matahari bersinar terik. Hal ini membuat kebanyakan orang lebih memilih tinggal dalam ruangan ber-AC. Jangan lupakan juga emosi yang mudah tersulut karena suasana yang memang sangat tidak memungkinkan orang untuk mendinginkan kepala.

Tapi setiap kejadian pasti ada hikmahnya. Hikmah itu menghampiri para penjual es keliling yang beroperasi di area kampus, dagangannya laku keras. Kecuali untuk orang-orang yang berurusan dengan Hinata tentunya. Bukannya untung, malah buntung.

Lihat saja sekarang. Dua mahasiswi tengah membeli espada penjual di salah satu taman kampus. Indigo dan blonde. Mari kita lihat kegiatan mereka dari dekat.

"Pak, aku mau rasa anggur, yang paling gedhe ya Pak. Jangan yang itu, Pak. Yang itu-tu. Lha, itu"

Bapak berambut perak klimis – si penjual es – hanya bisa menggeleng kepala lelah menghadapi cerewetnya si pembeli satu ini.

"Mau pake susu coklat, Neng?"

"Biar aku aja yang nyelupin, Pak. Ntar kalau yang nyelupin Bapak, coklatnya dikit lagi. Mana Pak!," tangannya mengambil alih es lilin bertusuk yang ada di tangan Bapak penjual. Memasukkan es lilin ke dalam kotak plastik berisi susu coklat. Membolak-balik es-nya supaya semua permukaan es tertutup dengan coklat, dan...

"Uups"

Seruannya membuat Bapak penjual – yang sedang mengambil es pesanan Ino – dan Ino – yang sedang sibuk memilih-milih es – menoleh ke arah Hinata, mata mereka kontan melotot melihat kelakuancoretkecerobohan Hinata.

Sang kotak putih dari bahan plastik itu terguling. Cairan coklat kental meluber, menutupi sempurna cat biru gerobak Bapak tukang jual es.

"Hehe," Hinata menggaruk kepalanya dengan senyum innocent ke arah si Bapak. "Maaf, Pak. Emang sengaja kok"

Mata Ino dan si Bapak melotot lebih lebar.

"Uups," kali ini Hinata menutup mulutnya, sadar kesalahan kedua yang baru saja ia lakukan.

"Maksudku, aku gak sengaja. Suer, Bapak. Bener-bener gak sengaja kok"

"Yaudah, Neng. Udah terlanjur juga. Makasih udah beli es milik Bapak ya, Neng"

Meski si Bapak bilang tidak apa-apa, tapi wajahnya sangat memelas. Dan yang tahu diri,adalah si Ino.

"Maaf ya, Pak," badannya membungkuk dalam.

Hinata mah masih cengo, belum tahu apa yang harus dilakukan selain memandang sahabatnya.

"Eh, esnya Eneng gimana?," si Bapak beranya ke Ino.

"Gak pake susu coklat juga gakpapa, Pak. Terima kasih dan sekali lagi maaf, Pak"

Ino memilih bergegas pergi, sambil menarik tangan kiri Hinata dengan tangan kanannya yang tidak memegang es. Tidak tahu kemana tujuannya, yang penting segera pergi dari tempat ini.

Ino berjalan ke bangku di bawah pohon yang tepat berada di samping jalan setapak, kemudian duduk. Hinata yang masih ditarik tidak bisa menghentikan langkah yang tiba-tiba berhenti dan hasilnya dia menginjak kaki Ino yang sudah duduk dengan manis.

"Aduh. Hinata!," Ino melotot ke arah Hinata, yang lagi-lagi menggaruk kepalanya – menggunakan tangan kirinya yang tidak memegang es.

"Sorry, No. Gue sengaja kok – ," Ino tambah melotot " – maksud gue, gue gak sengaja. Tau nih mulut, yang keluar kalimat itu mulu"

"Ilangin tuh kebiasaan, ntar bisa jadi masalah"

"Oke-oke, gampang. Kita gak balik nih? Kan habis ini ada kuliah," Hinata turut duduk sambil sibuk dengan es miliknya.

"Hmm, emang lo mau kuliah apa? Gue Morfologi dan Klasifikasi Tanah, nih" Ino menjawab disela kegiatannya menjilat es.

"Itu tentang apaan? Gue Metode Statistika"

"Ya soal tanah, lah. Kan gue anak Ilmu Tanah"

"Yeah. Tau deh," Hinata memutar bola matanya kesal, "Seru gak? Gue males masuk kuliah, nih. Mosok anak Komunikasi disuruh belajar Metode Statistika, gak nyambung banget. Gue gak pinter itungan, lagi"

"Hmmm, lumayan seru sih"

"Gue ikutan ke kelas lo,ya? Nyusup gitu. Sekali-kali liat gimana kerjaannya anak Ilmu Tanah. Yuk," Hinata sudah berdiri – niat sekali jadi penyusup di kelasnya Ino.

"Lha trus kuliah lo?"

"Ntar gue sms Sakura, deh. Nitip absen"

Ino ikut berdiri, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Hinata, "Terserah lo, deh"

"Yes," Hinata tersenyum senang.

Akhirnya mereka jalan berdua, sambil tetap melanjutkan obrolan mereka.

"Lo di klub seni masuk divisi apa?," Ino melirik Hinata sebentar sebelum melanjutkan kegiatannya dengan si es.

"Gue mah, fleksibel No. siapa yang gak ngakuin suara emas gue? Makanya gue kadang-kadang nimbrung ke anak-anak bagian seni suara"

Ck. Ino kesel, tapi yang diucapkan Hinata memang benar adanya. Gadis disampingnya ini memang punya suara emas. "lha terus?"

Hinata melanjutkan kalimatnya,"Gue juga biasanya main-main ke bagian seni tari, dan pelatih tari malah nyuruh gue masuk divisi tari secara formal gara-gara dia liat gue ada bakat nari. Tapi gue juga rada sering ke bagian seni musik, gue seneng mainin angklung yang seru banget"

"Jadi, intinya besok lo jadi apaan?"

"Besok?," muncul empat siku di kening Hinata – tanda dia belum faham dengan pertanyaan Ino. Matanya menatap Ino bingung.

"Klub seni besok mau ada pentas, kan? Lo gak mungkin nampil di semua divisi. Lo bisa dikeroyok anggota divisi lain gara-gara semua jatah tampil, lo yang ngambil"

"Oh, gue main drama"

"Emang lo bisa akting gitu?," Ino tidak begitu percaya. Lebih tepatnya sedikit iri juga. Masalahnya, kenapa semua keahlian tumplek bleg ke sosok di sampingnya ini? Belum lagi semua yang enak-enak – memiliki kakak cowok cakep, punya ayah yang jadi rektor, uangnya mesti banyak, dan segudang kebahagiaan lain.

"Bisa lah, kalo gak bisa gue gak bakalan tamppil. Orang yang main drama itu diseleksi, dan gue jadi pemeran utamanya. Lo bakalan nonton gue kan, No?"

"Yo, tenang aja. Gue juga besok lagi gak ada kerjaan kok. Emang mau nampilin drama apaan?"

"Rahasia. Pokoknya keren dah besok dramanya, gue juga bakalan keren"

"Lo cocok banget jadi anak Komunikasi. Udah cerewet, gak punya malu lagi," ini Ino yang bersuara, tidak ingin melanjutkan topik tentang drama yang membuat dia iri. Shit dah, dia juga ingin sekali-kali tampil di depan banyak orang dan menunjukkan kemampuannya. Tapi dia punya kemampuan apa? Main alat musik? No. Menyanyi? Bisa-bisa semua orang melempari dia botol air mineral gara-gara suaranya yang cempreng. Tari? Tidak mungkin, deh. Drama? Oh, Hell No.

Ino melirik Hinata yang menjilati es miliknya, "hehe," tersenyum innocent bin aneh. "Terima kasih," kayaknya dia menganggap ucapan Ino tadi sebagai pujian.

"Huh~," Ino membuang nafas keras, "Lo yakin mau ikutan kelas gue?"

"Yakin lah"

Kalau seperti ini, Ino tidak bisa menolak lagi kan.

Di depan mereka berseliweran para mahasiswa, akan masuk ke kelasnya masing-masing – karena memang jam kuliah sebentar lagi akan dimulai.

Dan karena memang dasarnya ceroboh, Hinata yang sekarang sedang sibuk dengan dunia es-nya tidak meliat ada batu sebesar kepalan tangan di tengah jalan – tepat di depannya.

Dan...

BRUKKK...

Baiknya, Hinata yang punya refleks cukup bagus sempat berpegangan pada bahu kanan seorang yang sedang berjalan di depannya.

Tidak baiknya, es-nya jatuh dengan tidak terhormat ke jalan – setelah mampir sebentar ke bahu orang yang menjadi pegangan Hinata dan membuat gambar abstrak warna ungu-coklat di jaket orang itu.

"Uups," dia menarik tangannya dari bahu si cowok.

Orang itu, dengan gaya slow motion berbalik menghadap ke arah Hinata. Azure-nya menatap Hinata, setelah sebelumnya melirik sekilas bahunya – menemukan noda yang tidak bisa dikatakan kecil.

Hinata yang sempat meliat bahu orang itu hanya bisa berucap, "Sorry, gue sengaja"

Azure bulat itu melebar. Mata Ino – yang sedari tadi sudah menahan napas – ikut melebar, 'Hinata goblok'

'Shit deh nih mulut, gak mau diajak kerjasama waktu lagi genting gini'

Hinata membuka mulutnya lagi, "Maksud gue, gue gak senga – eh, lo keturunan Arab ye?"

Aish, Hinata. Kamu mau melantur sampai mana, sih?

-tbc-

thx 4 read

wanna review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : GaaHina**

**Genre : Drama / Humor?**

**Warning : OoC, AU, typos, no EYD, bahasa suka-suka author, Don't Like Don't Read**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.**

**Bocah  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.**

Azure itu menyipit, memandang tajam gadis aneh di depannya.

Hinata yang merasa tidak akan nada kalimat yang keluar dari pemuda di depannya kembali bersuara, "Kan biasanya orang Arab pake eye-liner" Amethys itu memandang Azure penuh harap, dia butuh kepastian. Rasa ingin tahunya sedang dalam grafik tertinggi. Tapi karena si pemuda tetap diam, Hinata memilih membuat alternatif jawaban lain.

"Oh, sorry gue ngawur yang tadi. Lo pasti nge-fans berat sama Ahmad Dhani ya? Ato lo terobsesi sama Dedi Co – siapa itu yang jadi pesulap di negeri apapun itu di Asia Tenggara? Oh, ato lo juga sama-sama kayak kepala kuning lancip – barang imporan dari Indonesia. Rambut lo merah, sih. Gue jadi ingat Rambutan, kan"

Pemuda di depannya masih tak bersuara, empat siku tak kasat mata telah ertengger di pelipisnya yang absen dari tato kanji 'Ai'

Merasa Hinata akan bersuara lagi – yang pastinya mengeluarkan asumsi-asumsi gilanya – Ino menarik lengan Hinata agar mereka sejajar. Tangannya yang bebas dari es menekan kuat-kuat kepala Hinata agar gadis Hyuuga itu menunduk. "Gomen, Sabaku-san. Dia memang sedikit tidak terkontrol. Bahasa kerennya sih, liar" Si blonde tersenyum canggung dan melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Sudah jam satu lebih, Kakashi-sensei pasti sudah di kelas. Aku duluan ya"

Dua gadis itu berlalu – satu dengan gerutuan ketidakpuasan, satu dengan usahanya menarik lengan gadis lain. Meninggalkan Gaara yang menatap kepergian mereka dengan raut datarnya.

'Baka. Kenapa mesti Ahmad Dhani? Gue kan ngefans-nya sama si Hyde. Lagipula, Kakashi-sensei selalu datang telat'

.

Tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini Ino duduk di bangku paling belakang. Alasannya cuma satu, menemani Hinata supaya tidak sendirian di antara orang-orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Ino berani menjamin, berada di lingkungan asing bersama orang-orang asing itu tidak enak. Dan karena Kakasi-sensei – dosen mata kuliah Kimia Tanah – sepertinya akan terlambat, Ino menatap Hinata tajam – bermaksud memulai pembicaraan. "Hinata…."

"Ya, Ino?" Gadis ini tak mengalihkan pandangan dari androidnya – konsentrasi bermain Angry Bird.

"Lo gak bisa ya gak nge-gas semua omongan lo? Rem dikit napa, apalagi sama orang yang gak lo kenal"

"Hmm…"

"Si Sabaku teman se-jurusan gue. Gue gak mau berurusan sama dia gara-gara lo yang ngajakin dia rebut"

"Oh"

"…"

Karena sepertinya tidak akan mendapat tanggapan lain dari Hinata, Ino memutuskan mengeluarkan buku-buku dari tas ranselnya. Menelusuri halaman dan berhenti ketika ada halaman yang terlipat – materi untuk hari ini. Mengeluarkan stabile dari kotak pensil berbentuk silinder merah berbahan kain dan mulai menandai tiap kata yang menurutnya penting.

"Gue gak nyangka lo anak yang rajin" Hinata tak lagi memegang android, kini memandang pada halaman buku Ino yang terbuka. Menunjukkan raut keheranan dengan sedikit ketakjuban, Hinata masih bertahan untuk tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku. Ino mendengus pelan, tak bermaksud menanggapi kalimat Hinata. Jika kau tidak memiliki bakat di bidang non-akademik dan merasa kesulitan memilih hobi, pelarianmu adalah buku. Setidaknya, itu yang terjadi kepada Ino "Bahas apa sih sekarang?" Hinata memilih kembali bertanya.

"Pertukaran kation" gadis blonde itu menjawab di sela-sela kegiatannya memberikan warna lain pada halam bukuya yang putih.

"Kayak pernah denger" tangan kanannya menyanggah dagu malas.

"Iya lah. Lo kan pernah belajar kimia waktu SMA"

"Oh"

Wajah itu beralih, membawa amethysnya memandang berkeliling ruangan. Mendapati orang-orang yang menurutnya unik – cowok tambun dengan spiral di kedua pipinya, cowok berambut cokat dengan tato segitiga merah di kedua pipinya, cewek berambut cepol coklat, cowok berambut merah dengan mata berwarna azure yang…

"Ino!" Hinata mendesis pelan.

"Hmmm?"

"Si Saba – siapapun itu yang berambut merah, orangnya serem gak?" dia bergumam sambil tetap memandang orang yang ditemuinya tadi – yang entah kenapa sedang menatapnya tajam.

"Lumayan sih. Selama lo gak bikin masalah sama dia, lo gak bakalan kena lirikannya yang maut banget" Ino masih acuh, mengerutkan kening melihat deretan reaksi kimia yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal – atau memang daya nalarnya yang terbatas?

"Yang tadi gue buat noda di bajunya itu…termasuk buat masalah gak?"

"Tanya dia aja. Itu kan urusan lo" kini dia memijat pelan keningnya. 'Reaksi kimia macam apa ini?' umpatnya dalam hati.

"Oke"

"Hah?" ino akhirnya mendongak, memandang rambut Indigo Hinata yang sedang menoleh kearah kiri. Menuruti naluri, Ino mengikuti arah pandang Hinata, dan yang ditemukan adalah suatu hal yang sangat membuat dirinya gelisah – si Sabaku.

"Bentar ya, No. Gue mau ke dia dulu"

"Hin – "

"Yo, konnichiwa"

Terlalu fokus dengan Hinata, Ino tak menyadari Sensei-nya telah berada di depan kelas dengan buku bersampul orange berada di tangannya – dalam posisi terbuka.

"Ah,sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu, atau beliau sedang kehilangan arah? Miss Hyuuga?" Satu mata yang tidak tertutup itu menyipit karena efek senyum, dengan wajah mengarah ke deretan bangku pojok belakang sebelah kiri. Pandangan seluruh penghuni ruangan kini terarah pada sosok gadis bersurai indigo panjang yang sedang duduk di samping pemuda Sabaku.

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei. Sedang tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan, ternyata"

Jawaban yang kontan membuat semua yang berada dalam ruangan tertawa – minus Gaara dengan wajah datarnya, Shikamaru yang tertidur lelap dan Kakashi dengan senyum innocentnya yang biasa.

"Sesungguhnya, Hinata. Aku tidak menerima seorang asing dalam kelasku"

"Huh. Sesungguhnya, my lovely brother. Gue bisa aja ngelarang lo masuk rumah gue dan perjanjian kita batal sampai disini. Dan gue bakal bilang ke Kaa-san kalo sebenarnya lo suka sama Neji-nii, makanya lo sering maen ke rumah – buat ngapelin Neji-nii" Gadis itu mendengus, dengan sedikit seringai kemenangan….dan kemudian memudar karena tak ditanggapi oleh lelaki berambu perak yang sudah sering berkunjung ke rumahnya.

"Menarik. Dan bolehkah aku bertanya alasan – selain tersesat – kau tersangkut di kelasku? Ada hubungannya dengan Sabaku-san?"

Oh, Hinata tak suka ini. "Kurasa sedikit pendekatan akan membuatnya sedikit hidup, Kakashi-sensei", sedikit tata krama memang sangat dibutuhkan – setidaknya, itulah anggapan Hinata. Entah tidak sadar atau memang sengaja mencari masalah, jawaban itu membuat gadis-gadis – yang tengah menyimak percakapan Hinata-Kakashi – merona. Kakashi tersenyum misterius, lagi. Dan yang luput dari pandangan semuanya adalah, Sabaku Gaara yang mengalihkan pandangan dan menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan tangan – menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memanas.

-tbc-

thx 4 read

wanna review?


End file.
